


Rainy Love

by kksunflowerbaby



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Implied Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Minor Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Being an Idiot, Percy Jackson is a Dork, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective Annabeth Chase, Protective Percy, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, i think, pinterest prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kksunflowerbaby/pseuds/kksunflowerbaby
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr/Pinterest: Imagine your OTP walking home after going to dinner on a rainy night. Bonus: They don’t have an umbrella, so they’re foolishly running through the rain. Person A is grumpy about the weather at first, but Person B loves the rain and is giggling as they run through, and Person A eventually finds themselves smiling at Person B’s childish behavior. Bonus 2: One or both of them end up sick the next day and they stay together cuddling in bed.AKA Percy is romantic, Annabeth is in love with him, and it's super cute and fluffy.





	Rainy Love

Percy had chosen the dinner place. Annabeth had gone along with the idea, especially since it was so close to their apartment that they could walk. And she liked the idea of Percy choosing where they went to dinner. Since she did most of the planning, she was excited to see what her boyfriend of three years would come up with. 

He had even refused to tell her the name of the restaurant so that she wouldn’t immediately look it up and critique his choice(and she totally would—he knew her that well). The element of mystery was fun, and Annabeth found herself feeling excited about date night as she laced her arm through Percy’s. 

“I can’t wait for you to see where we’re going for dinner,” Percy said as he held the door of their apartment open for Annabeth. He knew he was driving her crazy by teasing her about the location of their date. “You’d never guess it.”

Annabeth, being used to his behavior, only rolls her eyes in response before reaching for his hand. He took hers easily and leads her down the street. She tries to analyze where they were going. Since they were walking north, that eliminated all of the possible dinners that lay south of them (like Percy’s favorite restaurant where they had food dye to turn their drinks whatever color he wanted [blue]). 

As if he knew what she was thinking, Percy took a left turn at the end of the block and started to lead her a different way. Almost every time she made an analytical assumption, he would change direction. After the fourth or fifth time, she snapped. 

“Percy! Where are you taking us?” 

He smiled, his cheeks spreading widely as he took in her annoyed expression. “I told you, you’d never guess it! Don’t you know that your thinking face and your ‘I know where we’re going’ face are drastically different? Every time you make one of those faces I just make a random turn.”

“Seaweed Brain!” Annabeth grunted before she punched his arm. 

He rubbed the sore spot before chuckling. “Chill out, Wise Girl! I’m messing with you. The restaurant is up ahead.”

They reached the location of their date night and Annabeth was speechless. Over a month ago, she had offhandedly mentioned how she heard there was a new French restaurant opening fairly close to them. When she had seen the menu (mostly the prices), she had frowned and said it wasn’t worth it. She hadn’t even realized Percy was listening. 

“I love you,” she told him, squeezing his hand. 

He grinned and led her into the restaurant. “I love you, too.”

Their dinner was fantastic. Percy had spent part of the evening using his power over water to trick the waiters into thinking that they were going to spill the drinks they were carrying before stopping when Annabeth had kicked him under the table. She had been hiding her laugh behind her hand, but she wasn’t about to tell him that. 

They talked over their meal, about how amazing the food was, how they thought their friends were doing (Nico and Will came up, but they only talked of how happy they were), and their future. Percy had half a mind to propose, until he had realized the ring was at home, in a sock at the very, very back of their closet (the one place Annabeth wouldn’t find it). 

It was a romantic night, filled with love and happiness. It was nice for them to get away from the every-day drama of being a half-blood and trying to survive every day. Even though they were older and done with school, they still had to think about their safety. 

At the end of the dinner, Percy took the bill before Annabeth even had a chance to see it. He paid and they left, wrapped up in their jackets and in each other. Annabeth only took her eyes off the love of her life’s face when she heard how hard the rain was pouring outside of the restaurant. 

“Oh, no,” she murmured to herself, knowing they had a bit of a walk before they would be able to dry off in their apartment. It was less than a mile away, but it still seemed like a long walk with the rain dumping down all around them.

“I got this,” Percy declared, letting go of Annabeth and raising his hands to the sky. Annabeth, for a second, thought her boyfriend was going to flip off the Lord of the Sky who had made it rain. “Water, obey me!”

_Never mind_ , she thought. _He’s just being a dork._

And he was. Percy was straight-up jumping in puddles, soaking his jeans almost up to the knee, and giggling like a little kid. Annabeth was still standing underneath the awning outside of the restaurant, so she was safe and dry. When Percy had realized she wasn’t with him, he offered his hand to her. 

“I can make an umbrella for us,” he promised, lifting his hand to demonstrate. A little bit of the water seemed to pull away from him, like it didn’t want to touch him. “See? Come on.”

Annabeth reached for his hand and stepped into the rain. But it didn’t hit her. She was safe and dry! Thank the gods for Percy’s usefulness in damp weather conditions!

As soon as she thought that, she was _soaked_. Percy had removed his hands and the rain drenched her almost immediately. Her face must have been pretty priceless since Percy was damn near slapping his knee at her expression. 

“I am going to kill you!” Annabeth shrieked in between laughs as she chased Percy down the street. They were running through puddles like little kids and having fun the entire time. 

Since they were running, they reached their apartment in no time. Percy was out of breath from laughing while Annabeth was winded from yelling/chuckling at him the whole time she was running. They unlock the door to their apartment and shed their wet clothes quickly before changing into dry, new clothes. 

They laid down in bed after brushing their teeth and Annabeth put her head on Percy’s chest. “I love you.”

“I can’t tell you how much I love you,” he answered, stroking her blonde hair. “Nothing in the world will ever mean as much to me as you do.”

Annabeth’s smile was so wide, she thought her face was going to crack in half. After dating Percy for over three years, she figured the butterflies he brought her would go away in time. But they never did. 

*

In the morning, Annabeth’s nose was pink and stuffy. She rubbed at it and cleared her throat, which led to a coughing fit. Her hair tumbled around her shoulders messily, looking like a home for Will’s pet hamster, Sparky. Percy was beside her, still sleeping. Not wanting to wake him, she left their bedroom to get some water. 

When she returned to the bed, Percy was awake and looking at her side of the bed, as if he was confused by it being empty. 

“Hey, there you are,” he croaked, and Annabeth knew he was sick as well. She simply chuckled and handed him her glass of water. He took a sip and returned it to her. 

“You got us sick,” she accused, but there was no venom behind it. She was giggling, her eyes full of mirth. 

“And I’ll take care of us until we’re better!” Percy retorted, wrapping his arms around the blonde and bringing her back down into the bed with him. 

It took them three or four days to get fully better (which was Percy’s fault. Every time Annabeth was feeling better, Percy would kiss her, hoping she would spend more time in bed with him, watching their tv shows). Annabeth knew what he was doing, but she was okay spending a couple days in bed with her boyfriend, hidden away in their little corner of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love this couple. Thank you so much for reading, you're awesome :)


End file.
